Naturally occurring and synthetic estrogens have broad therapeutic utility, including: relief of menopausal symptoms, treatment of acne, treatment of dysmenorrhea and dysfunctional uterine bleeding, treatment of osteoporosis, treatment of hirsutism, treatment of prostatic cancer, treatment of hot flashes and prevention of cardiovascular disease. Because estrogen is very therapeutically valuable, there has been great interest in discovering compounds that mimic estrogen-like behavior in estrogen responsive tissues.
The estrogen receptor has been found to have two forms: ERα and ERβ. Ligands bind differently to these two forms, and each form has a different tissue specificity to binding ligands. Thus, it is possible to have compounds that are selective for ERα or ERβ, and therefore confer a degree of tissue specificity to a particular ligand.
What is needed in the art are compounds that can produce the same positive responses as estrogen replacement therapy without the negative side effects. Also needed are estrogen-like compounds that exert selective effects on different tissues of the body.
The compounds of the instant invention are ligands for estrogen receptors and as such may be useful for treatment or prevention of a variety of conditions related to estrogen functioning including: bone loss, bone fractures, osteoporosis, metastatic bone disease, Paget's disease, periodontal disease, cartilage degeneration, endometriosis, uterine fibroid disease, hot flashes, increased levels of LDL cholesterol, cardiovascular disease, impairment of cognitive functioning, cerebral degenerative disorders, restenosis, gynecomastia, vascular smooth muscle cell proliferation, obesity, incontinence, anxiety, depression resulting from an estrogen deficiency, inflammation, inflammatory bowel disease, sexual dysfunction, hypertension, retinal degeneration and cancer, in particular of the breast, uterus and prostate.